


Lemon Perfume

by Elomochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Durmstang Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slytherin Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elomochi/pseuds/Elomochi
Summary: “As you may know, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world and the most dangerous one. It doesn’t create real love but only…”The professor’s words faded in the spiral steam of the potion.Lemon wasn’t Hinata's favorite fruit or flavor… So why did he feel so attracted to it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Lemon Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow! 
> 
> It's never too late for Atsuhina Harry Potter AU!!
> 
> I wrote this little story for my friend! Love you Nono!! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Hinata’s nose tickled him. It tickled him like he’s surrounded by lemon trees, fir thorn, and the woody scent of broomsticks. He wasn’t listening to the potion teacher anymore. All his senses were towards the love potion in front of him. He inhaled the delicious scent once again. He wanted to drink it. Drink it until the last drop and get intoxicated with the scent. The lemon’s scent was the most powerful one. And the little Slytherin didn’t understand why. Lemon wasn’t his favorite fruit or flavor… So why did he feel so attracted to it? 

“As you may know, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world and the most dangerous one. It doesn’t create real love but only…” 

The professor’s words faded in the spiral steam of the potion. The lemon scent was vaguely familiar to Hinata. He started to wonder where he could have smelled lemon in Hogwart in the middle of winter. Maybe, he could ask Atsumu about this later. After all, there weren’t any tasks for the next few days in the Triwizard Tournament since the last one was yesterday! And maybe he could invite Atsumu to drink a butterbeer to help him relax and flirt with him a little bit (a lot, actually). 

_Yes!! Good idea Shouyou!_ He thought proud of himself. 

“And it smells different to each person according to what attracts them the most…” 

“Why are you smiling like this Boke? Does the smell eliminate your brain cells?” 

“Shut it Bakageyama!” 

“You two!! Be quiet!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a nice day. 

A nice, beautiful day with the sun reflecting on the snow and an azure sky. Only the cold wind was biting Osamu’s nose. 

A perfect day to tease Atsumu, once again. Osamu looked at this victim from the corner of his eyes. The prey wasn’t paying attention to him. A mistake. 

His eyes were on the little Slytherin at the other side of the garden, laughing with his friends. Osamu didn’t understand how his brother managed to fall for this little wizard in only three months since they arrived at Poudlard. And it’s been one month that the words Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch were replaced by Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, and sometimes, it was Shouyou AND Quidditch. Needless to say that Osamu witnessed the fall of Miya Atsumu for Hinata Shouyou in the front row and it was TIRED OF IT. 

Merlin, please help this poor soul, fated to look at his brother fall in love and become even dumber than he already was. 

The only good side was that Osamu could tease him with his massive crush. 

A delight, truly. 

Suddenly, Osamu saw his brother stiffened by his side. He noticed Hinata waving at Atsumu from afar with a bright smile. Atsumu waved at his turn, with a smooth smile, trying to play it cool. Seriously, this man didn’t blink and didn’t step back in front of a dragon, but he couldn’t look Hinata straight in the eyes for more than three seconds. 

“Tsumu. I’m going to ask him.” 

Atsumu looked at his brother with wide eyes. 

“Ya finally asking Kita out?” 

“wHA- NO!” _Take a deep breath._ “I was talking about Hinata.” 

Atsumu never looked that disgusted and shocked in his whole life. Osamu smiled at himself at this expression. Atsumu grabbed his shoulders 

“I know we have the same face, but I think I’m more charismatic than ya, I don’t think ya actually have a chance with Shouyou.” He laughed nervously. “And I talked with him more than ya...Unless… Ya’ve seen each other in secret?? Samu, how dare ya? Not like I’m jealous or anything! But ya weren’t interested in Kita? Ya can’t give up on him yet!” 

“I’m going to ask him for his opinion about ya. Not ask him on a date.” He groaned. 

“Oh.” Atsumu blinked. “Please don’t."

“It's the only answer I needed.” 

“SAMUUUUU!!” 

And Atsumu thought he never saw Osamu running that fast in their lives. Faster than all the times he was rushing to get his food. He couldn’t stop him. And honestly, he wasn’t even trying. He was curious about what Hinata thought of him and if Osamu could ask Hinata for him, it’s a win-win right? And he did a pretty good job yesterday with the dragon. He’s been cool stealing the golden egg right? He remembered clearly the sparkle in Hinata’s eyes at the end of the task in the bleachers. He encouraged him and the Hogwarts champion! (Sugawara right?) So Hinata must think highly of him no? He’s one of the most talented wizards of Durmstrang after all!

On second thought, no it wasn’t a good idea. What if Hinata thought that he wasn’t cool? Yes, they’re on good terms since Hinata helped him find his way in the corridors of Hogwarts (damn stairs). And Hinata laughed at all his stupid jokes. And sometimes, he felt like Hinata was flirting with him. But what if Hinata wasn’t interested in him, or worse, didn’t consider him as a friend?? It’s been only three months after all! But a lot of things could happen in three months… No, he found the worst. What if Hinata confused him for his twin? His life was on the line. 

However, he could already imagine his twin teasing him for eternity if Hinata said something embarrassing about him. They will be old men, with white hair and beards like Merlin and Grandpa Osamu would say: “Remember when Shouyou said [censored because of shame] about ya. Ah, it was hilarious, OH OH OH.” And Grandpa Atsumu would hit him with his cane or cast him a spell. 

Ho, no. He can’t let this happen! He needed to stop this walking disaster! Maybe if he threatened him by eating his lunch? Or embarrass him in front of Kita as revenge? Maybe he needed to use Impedimenta to stop his twin! It was an emergency after all! 

“By the way, what do ya think of Tsumu?” Asked Osamu with a grin. 

Too late, of course. He was too preoccupied with being dramatic. 

Hinata looked at Atsumu with rosy cheeks. Atsumu didn’t say anything and stared at the wizard with a burning heart. Hinata thought that he couldn’t answer Osamu’s question with proper words because how can you describe Miya Atsumu entirely with only aligned letters? He repeated the question in his head once again. The first word that came to his mind was kind. _This time when he helped a student to find her way through Poudlard even though he was himself lost._ But he thought arrogant. _The moment he took the golden snitch under my nose and his stupid smug smile after his victory._ Brave. _He never stepped back during the Tournament._ Dramatic. Determined. Clumsy. Talented. Rude. Beautiful. Lemon. It was impressive that he knew so many sides of Atsumu when he’s been knowing him for only three months. And he needed more. He wanted to know him more. 

Wait, Lemon? 

  
  


“I think you’re WHAAAM, BOOOOOUM, GWAAH and WHOUUUAAA!!, Atsumu.” He finally said. 

“O-oh.” Articulated Atsumu. 

Atsumu was on the brink of screaming his lungs while Osamu tried his best to stay calm. 

_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN SHOUYOU??_

Hinata had such a genuine expression that he couldn’t bring himself to ask him. He looked so golden looking at him right now. Like Atsumu would obviously understand what he meant. Atsumu thought about his words again, the gears starting to work. 

Oh. He got it.

Hinata always said incomprehensible things when he’s excited about something he loved. Like Quidditch. So it meant that he’s excited about being with him more or less. So he liked his company. So... he liked him. Yes, absolutely logical conclusion! Hinata liked him! 

Hinata liked to be with him! 

He felt butterflies dancing in his chest and his legs turning into cotton. Oh, he needed to leave and to collect his shit together before actually passing out from happiness. 

“Thanks Shouyou! That’s nice of ya!” Smiled gently Atsumu before leaving. 

  
  
  
  


When Osamu left Hinata and his friends to run after his blushing mess twin, Hinata exploded. 

_WhydidIsaythat??_

Hinata felt his blood stop flowing in his veins and locked his eyes to the grass under his feet. Yes, the grass is nice. Maybe he could dig a hole right here and hide in it forever. Or maybe he could take his broomstick and fly far away and hide in a foreign country! Maybe, Brazil. Yes, Brazil sounded good. It’s hot there, like his face right now. The onomatopoeia resonated in his mind. It was like he was talking about Quidditch, so it meant he placed Atsumu at the same level of love right? It wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t think correctly when it’s about something he loved. Moreover, Atsumu smiled at him after that. He surely took it well. 

And why had he thought about lemon? 

“Whaaam?” Said Kageyama. 

“Bouum?” Laughed Tsukishima. 

“Gwaaah?” Said Yamaguchi. 

“Whouuuaaa?” Finally asked Yachi. “Hinata… Are those compliments?” 

“OF COURSE, I JUST PANICKED!!” 

He never heard Tsukishima laughing this hard in his life. And to be honest, it was terrifying. 

“All these efforts into flirting to finally say to him WHAAAAAM.” He laughed again. 

“Wow, Tsukki is not even done with you. He's actually laughing!” 

“Oh I’m so done with him!” 

“He’s laughing like he’s about to murder someone.” Added Yachi with a shiver. 

“You would be too if you had to be the person listening to him every fucking night about Miya astounding Atsumu.” 

“Tsukishimaaaaa!!” Yelled Hinata. 

“Critical attack for Shouyou. 99 damages.” 

“What are you talking about Kenma?” 

“If it upsets you that he didn’t understand what you meant, just go talk to him.” Kageyama shrugged. 

Hinata blushed even harder. “T-talk to him…” He bit his lips. How was he supposed to talk to Atsumu after embarrassing himself? 

“Yes, like you usually do. It’s not complicated, you did it all the time.” 

“Kageyama… You really need to learn how to read the mood.” 

“Don’t look at me like you feel sorry for me boke!” 

“But Kageyama is right, Hinata. Don’t worry, even if Atsumu is scary, I’m sure you will be fine!” Smiled Yachi. 

“Yeah, he seemed to like you a lot.” Added Kenma. 

“You can do it, Hinata!” Supported Yamaguchi. 

Hinata gave them a bright smile, feeling a little better. But still seriously embarrassed.

“So you’re going or… “ Remarked Tsukishima. 

“Now?” 

“Yes. Now.” Ordered Yachi. 

“As Suga would say: Go get your man!” Exclaimed Yamaguchi. 

“Catch him like a pokemon, Shouyou.” 

“What’s a pokemon, Kenma?” Asked Kageyama with a frown. “A fantastic beast?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Osamu never thought once that he crossed a line when he teased Atsumu. They teased each other all the time and it was almost natural for them. No matter what silly ideas they came with, and even if it ended in a fight, they will always find a way to resolve it. At least, he didn’t laugh under his nose and in front of Hinata. But as soon as he thought about it he really, really, really wanted to do so. So, yeah, Osamu was a little anxious that he actually crossed the line. But he’s not going to show it. Especially in front of Atsumu. 

His brother was standing in the middle of a hallway, deep in thoughts and they were probably carrying him away like waves in the ocean. Osamu just couldn’t tell if it was a storm or a gentle breeze. 

“He complimented me.” Atsumu whispered. 

Osamu blinked, not sure if he heard it right. “What?” 

Atsumu turned around his brother with an excited smile. “Samu! I’m going to ask Shouyou to be my date fer the Yule ball!” 

“Huum… what?” 

“Ya didn’t understand that he was complimenting me earlier? I might have a chance!” 

Osamu blinked again. “Those were compliments? And that’s why ya were a disgusting blushing mess? Because ya can’t handle Shouyou’s compliments which were something like gwaah and so ya ran away?” _This is so stupid_ . _Tsumu is so stupid._ “Yer so stupid, are ya like five? Are ya actually a troll? Shouyou is going to get the wrong idea!” He snorted. 

“I PANICKED! AND YER LOOKS LIKE A TROLL!” 

“WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!! AND AT LEAST I’M NOT STUPID.” 

“NOT STUPID? WHAT A JOKE! IT’S HILARIOUS!" 

Osamu drew his wand. “Ya tyrannical pig!!” 

Atsumu drew his wand as well. “Ya wanna pick a fight against the champion of Durmstang, Samu?” 

“Just because a shitty magic goblet chose ya, doesn’t mean ya better than me!” 

“So let’s settle this now!!” 

“Osamu, Atsumu. What are ya doing?” 

The two wizards froze immediately and hid their wands behind their backs. As if Kita hadn't already seen it. 

“Nothing.” 

“Samu was being a dick.” 

The glare that Osamu gave him was more furious than the dragon’s. Kita remained calm and analyzed the situation. 

“Atsumu, stop being childish. Don’t forget that ya represent our school. We don’t need ya to be hurt. If ya started to be irresponsible, I will make ya be replaced. So ya need to take care of ya, understood?” 

Atsumu felt the snow under his skin. “U-understood.” 

“Osamu. Stop challenging Atsumu when ya know that he needs to rest.” 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

The brothers sighed internally. They’re going to be lectured for a good fifteen minutes with those eyes drilling right into their souls. You can’t lie when these eyes are looking at you. Forget the Truth Serum, Kita’s pupils were more effective than this drink. They were even rumors that Kita could actually read minds. Which wouldn’t surprise the Miya twins the slightest if it was the case. Atsumu and Osamu put away their wands, ready for Kita cold but frank words. 

However, Kita looked behind Atsumu, toward the empty corridor, then smiled slightly. Atsumu grinned at the faint blush on Osamu’s cheeks. Osamu was so whipped for this man. He just didn’t show it or he was way more discreet about it. He wasn’t all dramatic like Atsumu. 

“Osamu, could ya come with me a little?” 

“Sure.” 

“Heh? Not me?” Asked Atsumu and Osamu looked extremely annoyed.

“Don’t worry, Atsumu, I’ll make sure that yer alone.” 

“Huh?” 

“ATSUMUUUUU!!!” 

Atsumu immediately turned around. He could recognize this voice anywhere. Hinata was running towards him. 

“I have something to tell you!” 

Atsumu’s face turned scarlet and he stuttered. Why did this sound like a confession? He wasn’t ready! He needed to be mentally prepared before getting a sign of affection from the sun!! He glanced behind him to find some help however, Kita and Osamu were nowhere to be seen. When he turned back, Hinata’s cold hands gripped his collar and made him lean toward his face. Just a few inches away. Atsumu swallowed his saliva as Hinata was peering his eyes with determination. Hinata didn’t feel his heart in his chest. He felt it fluttering in his whole body and his voice when he finally spoke. 

“What I mean earlier, is- Is that I think you’re amazing- I just- I didn’t know how to describe it because you made me feel… Gwaah!! But a more intense gwaaah” 

“A more intense gwaah?” 

Hinata grinned, looking confident. However, he wasn’t fooling anyone. Even Atsumu could feel his hands shaking near his neck. He didn’t know what on earth he was saying or doing but he continued. “Yes! Like an explosive gwaah! Like you had thrown to me a Blasting Curse!” 

Well, Now, Atsumu’s face was blasting. Unfortunately for him, Hinata wasn’t finished. 

“And, you were so cool during the task! Like Whaaam!! And When you used that spell against the dragon and when you dodged his fire! I couldn’t take my eyes off you! But, one day, I’ll be at your level!! And-” 

Hinata stopped talking. His words hit Atsumu’s chest. He felt the soft cloth against his cheek, moving softly along Atsumu’s breathing. Hinata inhaled Atsumu’s perfume, feeling so contained, warm and safe, surrounded by his arms and his breath running through his orange hairs. 

He smelled Lemon. Atsumu smelt like lemon. 

Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. 

He smiled to himself. It was so obvious now. Why did he not think about it sooner? Of course, Atsumu’s scent would attract him the most. 

Hinata wanted to kiss Atsumu so bad. Will he taste lemon on his lips? 

Hinata raised his eyes towards Atsumu to find him looking at the ceiling with red cheeks. Hinata didn’t understand how this man could be hot AND cute? It was unfair. 

“Atsumu?” 

Atsumu didn’t answer. Instead, he took his coat from his shoulders and put it on Hinata. He smiled gently. 

“Yer cold.” 

And Hinata felt like the sun struck him. He grabbed the coat with his finger and squeezed it, staring at Atsumu, still only a few inches away. But these inches were like light-years to him. 

“I understood what you meant earlier Shouyou. And-” Atsumu coughed. “It made me very happy. And what ya are saying now made me happy too.“ Atsumu wanted to jump all around Hogwarts. “Thanks.” Did Atsumu need to say more thank you? Thank you a lot? He wasn’t used to that word. But he couldn’t stop his next words. 

“Would you like to go to the ball with me, Atsumu?” 

Atsumu remained silent, processing the sentence in his brain. 

“Ya stole my line, Shouyou!!” 

Hinata grinned, proud of himself for taking Atsumu off guard. “So, do you want to or not Atsumu?” 

Atsumu whined under his teasing gaze. Too cute. Too bright. “Course, I want to.” 

Hinata wrapped himself in Atsumu’s cloth, breathing the scent, and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. Lemon was now his favorite scent and flavor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS :**

“What did I say about taking care of ya Atsumu? We’re in the middle of winter. Go find a coat.” 

“KITA!! Ya weren’t listening to us right?” 

“No. It’s written all over yer face. Congratulations.” 

“T- thanks… Kita, I was wondering fer a long time but can ya actually read minds?” 

Kita didn’t answer. He just gave to Atsumu a mysterious smile. 

“Kita?” 

“I don’t know… Can I?” 

“Oh my g-” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add a second part with Osakita or the Yul ball I don't know yet! ^^
> 
> If you want to say Hi, here's my Twitter: Elohane1 
> 
> (I don't know how to insert the link T^T) 
> 
> Playlist: 808 - Vidéoclub  
> Golden - Harry Styles


End file.
